His Secret
by Shadydrmr
Summary: Kelso stared at him for a moment, trying to figure out how he could get a picture of this almost pleading pose the mightier than thou doctor had freely thrown himself into. “Look, Bobbo, I need a favor.” JD/cox slash
1. Big Bob and me

Disclaimer: Don't own scrubs!!

This is just something I've been playing with during my Nursing class. So much easier than listening to my Professor talk about Psychology when she's not the one majoring in it.

* * *

**Ch. 1**

"Bobbo!" Perry grinned as he nudged the Chief of Medicine's door close with his foot, his eyes never leaving the uninterested face of the older man. He took a few steps towards the overly priced desk and waited for Kelso to stop eyeing the two muffins in his hand as though they were the two most expensive Korean hookers he had to choose from. Clearing his throat after what Perry felt was a good half millennium, but was only a minute, Dr. Kelso sighed, but refused to move his gaze from the muffins in his hands.

"What is it _this_ time, Perry?" Kelso asked as he brought the muffin in his right hand to his mouth, mulling over the taste as he took a small bite. Shaking his head, he bit into the one in his left hand, his eyes slid shut as a smile spread across his lips. Perry swore he could hear the sounds of some poor third world country being blown to pieces. _The Devil works in mysterious ways._ Paige's voice mocked in his head, causing Perry to smirk at the idea.

Finally raising his gaze to the man standing in front of him, Kelso carelessly dropped the unwanted muffin into the garbage. His eyebrows raised as he took in the stance of the red headed man before him. Taking his chance, Perry slid into the uncomfortable chair facing Bob, leaning forward, elbows on his lap as he held his hands at and angle clasped together. Kelso stared at him for a moment, trying to figure out how he could get a picture of this almost pleading pose the mightier than thou doctor had freely thrown himself into.

"Look, Bobbo, I need a favor." Kelso grinned as he realized what would reduce Percival Cox, M.D. to begging. He knew he'd seen this expression before in Harrison's last boy friend's eyes. '_I haven't called Harrison in a few days, I should make sure he's ok after Chris, or Billy, or whatever that last boy's name was broke up.'_

"So, what do you say, Bob?" Kelso shook his head for a moment, trying to think of what exactly the other man had asked of him. Inwardly cursing himself for not paying attention to the one time where he would have absolute black mail against the man and instead allowing his mind to go wandering to other thoughts that were unrelated to making the hospital responsible for buying a new flat screen TV for the 'Doctor's lounge'. AKA his office.

"Is this about that anniversary you and Dr. Dorian have coming up?" Perry nodded, his shoulders tense as he waited to see Kelso's reaction. "Mind running this little plan by me once more, Per?" Perry grimaced at the nickname, but nodded.

"I need the kid and his big black girlfriend to be your choice for the next conference." Kelso raised an eyebrow as he leaned back in his chair, taking another bite from his blueberry muffin.

"The New York convention was supposed to be for Dr.s Quinlan and Mickhead." Kelso smirked as his eyebrows returned to their normal menacing place. "Isn't that the same time that the interns rejoice? We all know that's your equivalent to Edith being at 'fat camp'." Perry shrugged. " If you're breaking up with the kid, this is one hell of a send off, Perry." Kelso signed before he nodded in agreement. "Inform Dr. Reid that she will cover your patience in the day and make sure that Mickhead knows that he will have your night shift." Perry smiled as he stood.

"Can we make sure they don't know about the shift until after JD's on the plane?" Kelso nodded. Turning Perry quickly walked to the door, stopping with his hand on the door knob. "I appreciate this, Bobbo. But you are aware that Jordan has my soul in that trophy case so I can't give it to you." Kelso shook his head, his eyes once again focused on his muffin.

"Only way she'd give your testicles to the kid, no?" Both men chuckled at the light joke, before Kelso settled to glare at him. "Now get out of here so I can have some time without annoying gay men."

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed, this will be a relatively short story, but still its kind of just fluffy goodness


	2. Finding Gandhi

**Disclaimer:**I don't own it...and that goes from here on out, no more writing it!

So there is some background I should give. Perry and JD have been a couple for almost 5 years and they got together sometime after the conceptions of Jack, Jennifer Dylan, and Sam. Elliot is still Private Practice. I'm guessing the ages of the kids would be something like: Jack-8, Izzy-5, Jennifer Dylan & Sam- 4. I think I did my math right-I think, but those are the ages I'm going off of.

Other than that--enjoy!!

* * *

**Ch. 2**

"Gandhi!" Perry whistled sharply to gain the attention of the surgeon he'd spent the last hour searching for. Turk looked up from where he'd been talking to his wife and their daughter. Isabella grinned as she saw the other man approaching.

"Uncle Perry!" The child reached towards the man, a giant grin on her face. Perry grinned back at the girl, patting her head as he draped his arm over Turk's suddenly tense shoulders.

"Wa-ho, man, you know the touching rule." Turk met the familiar bemused stare. Hands placed in front of his chest in a protective manner as he slipped from Dr. Cox's hold. "You only deal with the kids and J-Dizzle's touches." Perry smirked as he winked at Carla.

"Gandhi, I'm only trying to steal your wife since I've already won over your girlfriend and daughter." Turk frowned at this, sparing a glance at his wife, she didn't help the matter by grinning up at Cox.

"Where's Dizzy?" Izzy asked as she looked down the corridor Perry had come from, interrupting her father's argument.

"She's with Jack and Sam at home with JD." Perry turned back to Turk, smiling quickly at Carla and Izzy before pulling the surgeon towards the elevator.

"Baby?" Turk pleaded as he looked over his shoulder, his feet shuffling in an attempt to stall the inevitable abduction. Carla kissed Isabella's head as their daughter giggled and waved at her father's retreating figure.

"Oh for the love of, Turk!" Perry ignored the shocked expression that crossed Turk's face. "You are going out with me when you get off work, ok?" Turk gulped as he watched the elevator doors shut. Perry finally released him as he realized any means of escape had been ripped from him.

"Why?" Turk glanced over at the man, attempting to show that he would fight if it came down to it.

"I need help getting something for Newbie." Turk raised an eyebrow curious as to the reason he was needed.

"You always get him something great. JD's not picky when it comes from," Turk paused halfway through his sentence as he took the card that Perry offered him. His eyes widened as he glanced between the card and the other doctor.

"You still with me there, Gandhi?" Perry waved his free hand in front of the surgeon's face. Turk looked up and focused on Perry's eyes, a look of disbelief spread on his face.

" Are you for real?" Turk couldn't help the grin that spread across his face as Perry blushed.

"I'm not good with this stuff and I thought-since you're his best gal pal- you'd be able to help pick the one he'd like the most." Perry paused allowing his words to sink through the shocked core of Turk's head. "Besides, you have the same ring size." Turk looked away as the doors opened, stepping out before Perry could shut him back in. Turk glanced at the man who now stood besides him.

"I'll do it, but you know Carla's going to kill you if she finds out I didn't tell her." Turk looked up as he realized that Perry was staring at the end of the hall. Following his gaze, Turk found himself staring at a rather angry JD and amused Kelso.

"Ah, Dr. Turkelton," Kelso motioned for the surgeon to approach him. "You saved me the hassle of having Ted page you." Turk and Perry approached the two men, Turk stopping besides his friend, trying to figure out what had made the guy look so disappointed and furious at the same time.

"I assume you know that there is a conference coming up next week in New York." Turk nodded. "Than you won't be surprised to find out that you and Dr Dorian here have been chosen to represent Sacred Heart." Turk's jaw fell as he looked at Kelso, words stuck somewhere between his brain and mouth. "Nurse Turkelton will be accompanying you as well." Smiling, Kelso turned and walked away before JD could attempt to argue with him any more.

"Five fucking years and I'm gonna be stuck in the fucking big apple." JD growled as he kicked the wall to vent his frustration. Turk glared at Perry, but the older man was simply staring at his lover, his shoulders slumped in disappointment.

"There'll be more, Victoria." Perry mumbled, only to win a glare from JD.

"I have to go get the kids." With that JD walked away, leaving Turk to glare at Perry.

"Dude, this better be part of some big plan, because," Turk never got to finish his sentence as his wife pulled him into a deep kiss. Pulling away hesitantly, Turk eyed the woman in his arms. "Baby, whatever I did, please let me know so I can be sure to keep doing it."

"New York?" She grinned as she glanced at Perry. "It's going to be a great vacation for the four of us." Perry shot Carla a look that had the woman narrow her eyes before glancing at her husband.

"I'm not going, Carla." Perry responded bitterly as though she should have known better than to think there'd be a remote possibility it would happen. "If JD's gone, this hospital will have to survive on at least one great doctor to stay behind and keep the death toll from rising."

With one hand on her hip, the other pointing at the older doctor's nose, Carla seethed. "If you don't make sure that Bambi is happy on your anniversary, I will hunt you down and make sure you know the true meaning of 'Chestnuts roasting on an open fire'." Both men gulped as they nodded.

"As much as I do luuuhve to stay here and listen to you threaten my manhood, I should go and make sure that those interns that Kelso has following me around don't kill anymore patients-thus adding to the hoards of Kelso's ever growing army of the dead." Perry stated before quickly rushing, leaving Turk to deal with the hot headed nurse. Carla glared at the retreating figure before turning to face her husband.

"Christopher," Carla started causing Turk to wince, his hands moving to cover their daughter's ears. Leaning closer to his wife's ear, he attempted to calm her of her suspicions without ruining Cox's surprise.

"Baby, he's got this covered, just trust the man, ok?" Looking into his wife's narrowed eyes, Turk tried to pull his best puppy dog face, almost going as far as to stick out his bottom lip. Carla raised her eyebrow as she looked at the pleading expression. Blinking a couple of times, she realized what would cause him to trust Cox in a situation involving his best friend.

"Oh my God, he told you." Turk's eyes widened as he glanced behind Carla to see if anybody had seen her outburst. "He did, didn't he!?" Carla grinned and Turk didn't know whether he should be scared of her or of Cox if he found out that he was probably going to give into his wife's mood.

"Baby, please," Turk pleaded, but was cut off as Carla shook her head, her eyes rolling as she sighed in disbelief.

"I have known that man for years before you or Bambi came into the picture and he tells you? I can't believe he would tell you and not me. That man has got another thing coming if he can just act like nothing's going on." She glared down the hall that the doctor had fled before returning her gaze to Turk. 

"You better not think that you're not going to tell me." Turk sighed as he rubbed the top of his daughter's head.

"Baby, he probably didn't want you to say anything to Elliot. He knows how you two are and if she found out, than the whole thing would be shot to hell." Trying to ease his comment with a smile, he continued. "Besides, I am JD's best friend," Carla scoffed. "He needs my help with this, baby. Just know its pretty serious if Cox came to me about this." Finally seeing his wife's anger dissolve, Turk felt the adrenaline that had coursed through his veins slow down.

"Turk, how did Perry get Kelso to give the spots to you and JD. I thought Todd and Mickhead had them." Turk shrugged as he slid his arm over her shoulders.

* * *

That's the end of chapter two...give you guys a better idea of what exactly is going on? Keep reading, like I said before its just cute fluffy stuff.


	3. He'll be back

Here's the third chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it and thank you all for the reviews so far!

**Ch. 3**

"Sam Gilligan Perry Dorian and Jennifer Dylan Cox, get your butt over here right now!" JD bellowed as he and Jack turned the corner that the two children had disappeared around. He was in no mood to deal with the kids acting up. All he really wanted to do was get them fed and go back home to read a little before Perry would get back.

"Dizzy!"

"Izzy!" JD couldn't help laughing as he saw Jennifer and Isabella. Sam was standing back glancing anxiously at his father and Jack, waiting to see what would happen. JD knew the boy would run as fast as he could to get behind Carla if he gave any hint that the boy would be in trouble. Internally, JD knew he appreciated that the boy had such a great mother figure in his life, but he hated the fact that she would get involved if he was trying to discipline the boy.

"Bambi, how you doing?" Carla offered a sympathetic smile to which JD merely shrugged. "I know we're not Perry, but it has been a long time since the three of us did something together without the kids. It'll be fun, I promise." JD nodded as he lifted Sam into his arms, the boy's arms sliding around his neck. Carla smiled at the scene. JD, in his street clothes, with the five year old black haired, blue eyed boy resting his head against his father's cheek while Jack stood on the other side of JD smiling up at Sam. He looked so perfect and grown up in the paternal stance. She could hardly believe how well the man had taken to fatherhood.

"V-bear, you think you could take Izzy for me?" Turk asked as he looked down at his daughter whispering away with Jennifer. He knew there would be no way to separate the girls now that they had seen each other.

"Yeah, no probs." JD kissed Sam's head as he nodded at Turk and Carla. "K, kiddos, how bout we go get some Panda express." JD grinned as Jack, Jennifer and Isabella cheered with the idea. Izzy paused and looked back at her parents.

"Can I go with Uncle JD, Daddy?" Carla and JD laughed as Izzy batted her lashes at her father, knowing exactly how to get him to agree with her questions. Turk grinned and knelt down, opening his arms for a hug. "YAY! I have the bestest daddy!" Izzy stated as she leapt into her father's embrace.

"Ok, let's get a move on." JD stated as he rubbed the top of Jack's head.

"Dad, don't mess with the do." Jack hissed as he looked up at JD with a look that he had to have inherited from Perry. Carla couldn't help herself as she started to laugh earning an odd look from Turk and JD.

"Oh, I am sorry, JD." Carla snickered as she tried to hold back the laughter. "But, I want to see Perry's reaction to his son saying such a _you_ phrase." JD chuckled as Jack rolled his eyes.

"Tia Carla," Jack groaned as he looked up at her from his place next to JD. "I will never be like Dad or Pops when it comes to my hair."

"Ok, I really would love to stay in this God forsaken corner of Kelso's circus, but I need to go feed the four horsemen of the apocolyse," Sam pursed his lips as he looked at JD's face.

"But, Dad," JD stopped Sam with a quick jerk of his head.

"Just call when you guys are off." JD looked down at the two girls smiling up at him. "Tonight won't be a good night for her to stay over." Turk avoided the glare he got from Carla as JD walked away.

"Whatever Perry's doing better be worth it." Carla stated, her accent becoming heavy as she watched her daughter walk off giggling with her friends.

* * *

"Hey, Newbie," Perry whispered as he lifted JD's chin with his hand, bringing his gaze to meet the blue eyes that he'd fallen so in love with. They were filled with so much disappointment and Perry hated that he was the one who had put that emotion in them. "Oh, c'mon, Marissa, don't you have a tantrum now. You go have fun in New York and I'll hold down the fort while you're," Perry felt the lips brush against his own and stopped mid rant to grin against them.

"Five years and that still stops your rants." JD grinned at Perry.

"It's going to be quiet without you." Perry stated as he leaned his forehead against his lover's. His grip tightened on JD's duffle bag as he saw the spark of knowledge in JD's eyes, knowing the man understood what he had meant to say.

"I'll be back the day after tomorrow." JD replied as he caught sight of Elliot holding onto Izzy as Turk and Carla started to approach him and Perry.

"You know we'll have more, right Newbie?" Perry hesitated as he stared hard into the emotional blue eyes. Nodding in response, JD leaned in to hug Perry, his hand slipping down the muscled arm to the duffle bag strap. Perry pressed his lips tenderly to JD's forehead before he allowed the duffle bag to exchange hands.

"Bye, Dad." Sam sniffled as he clung to one leg and Jennifer the other. JD smiled at the two kids and looked at Perry for some assistance.

"Hey, guys, I'll only be gone for a couple of days." He watched as Perry slowly pulled them towards his own chest as JD knelt to place a kiss on both their heads. Glancing at Jack he nodded curtly. "I expect you to watch them, Jack." Jack nodded as he quickly leaned in to hug JD's waist, smiling as the older man ruffled his hair.

"Yo, J-Dog, you ready?" JD nodded as he turned and followed Turk and Carla towards their terminal, glancing back only once to see Perry crouched down trying to soothe the tears that were rolling down Jennifer and Sam's faces, but his eyes were focused on JD. Jack was waving sadly, and JD quickly returned it before they rounded the corner.

* * *

So there is only one chapter left and I'm posting it as soon as I edit it. Which will be tonight. I will be shutting down my computer for spring break which starts promptly at 2 pm tomorrow-I can't wait!! No school for a week!! But I wanted to get this out before I left for the much needed vacation.

Hope you guys enjoy!!


	4. My surprise

**This is the final chapter and it makes me sad to say that, but happy because it took soooooo long to get My Wonderful Life out to you wonderful readers that I'm kind of surprised by the fact that this was completely written in almost one sitting. It helps when its outlined in class...where I should be paying attention, but who needs a BA anyways? Just kidding! lol  
****  
A quick thanks to_ dingus485, just-another-generic-emo-kid, sailorselene, bonzodog, & Shrink to be_ for all the comments in such a short period of time. ****Enjoy His Surprise's finale.**

* * *

**Ch. 4**

"I can't believe Turk actually went back to the hotel so early." JD stated as Carla and he walked down the crowded sidewalk. The latina woman simply shrugged as she looked up at JD.

"I think his blood sugars might be too high." She stated with a sigh. "All I know is Perry took him off to the side a couple days ago and since then he's been really jumpy." JD glanced at Carla, curiousity written all over his face. Carla sighed as she glanced up at the orange hand stopping her from running across the street to check on her husband. A jingle from Carla's purse caused her to jump before quickly pulling it out, without looking at the caller id, she placed the receiver to her head.

"Turk?" JD glanced down at the concerned expression that covered his friend's face. He couldn't help the pang of jealousy that settled neatly in his stomach at the idea that Turk was only a few feet away while Perry was on the opposite side of the country.

"JD, we need to head back to the hotel. Turk said they're changing our rooms." Snickering, JD shrugged as they followed a group of natives expertly cross the busy street. Carla glanced back at JD and offered a smile, wishing the man would smile. It was starting to bother her that his happiness was that dependent on Perry being there. She actually pitied the people that crossed Perry's path at the hospital, because he would not be a pretty sight.

"Carla," JD froze, his brow furrowing in confusion as he stared at the figure he'd seen slip into the hotel he and Carla were staying at. Glancing back at the woman besides him, JD couldn't help but shake his head, wishing he wasn't known for having such an active imagination so that she might believe what he'd just seen.

"JD, c'mon, let's go see Turk." She placed a hand gently on JD's forearm before passing him and walking through the crowd like she had been born in this environment. JD was sure that he was not meant to be in such a crowded town, even California was not as insane as this one block seemed to be.

Blinking quickly, JD pulled himself from his thoughts and tried to catch up with Carla, who was already waiting for him at the entrance to the hotel.

"That," JD motioned towards the hustle and bustle he had just escaped. "Is fucking insane!" Carla laughed as she motioned for JD to follow her inside.

* * *

"Seriously, Carla, how the hell can you deal with that? That was so insane! I'm starting to think Perry would be glad that he didn't have to see all these people." Carla nodded as she continued to stare at the elevator door. Patience was a virtue that she had been lucky to have. Regrettably, when her husband was saying she needed to get back to the hotel-and he knows he's not getting any time for _relations_ because he's still not telling her whatever Perry had said- she was probably more impatient than she'd meant to be.

"Oh thank God!" She sighed in relief as the doors started to slide open, only to stop when she saw Turk propped against the wall facing the elevator, a small smile on his face. "Turk?" Carla asked as she approached the man, JD close behind him.

"Dude, Chocolate Bear, what's the surprise?" Turk narrowed his gaze at his friend before he slid his arm around his wife's waist.

"They switched our rooms up. I guess Kelso felt bad about making you miss your anniversary with Cox." Turk paused a second before the three of them started to laugh.

"It'd be scary if Kelso was like that, huh?" JD stated as he attempted to reel in the laughter.

"Well, you do know that this is the one time of the year that Perry is nice to people and so Kelso is probably regretting letting you go." Carla stated matter of factly. JD only shrugged as Turk started to motion for them to head down the hall towards their new rooms.

Stopping in front of a door that JD could only assume was his, since Turk had not opened it. JD slipped the pass key into the door and pushed it open when it cleared.

"Holy shit!" JD stated as he saw the balcony that looked straight over Central Park. Glancing back at his friends, he couldn't help the joy that flashed through him. "You guys this room is fucking awesome!" Carla laughed as she stepped in, seeing the view she elbowed Turk's side.

"Baby, I hope JD's not staying in this room all alone, because that view should not be for just one person to enjoy." Turk nodded as he leaned against the door frame.

"Baby, I did bring season 1 of Gilmore Girls." JD spun around at the comment, a grin on his face as he slid an arm over Carla's shoulders.

"This is going to be awesome. You guys can stay however late you want. I know I won't be paying attention in the conference tomorrow." Turk grimaced, knowing exactly what would be on his friend's mind. For a moment he wished they weren't close enough for him to have that knowledge, but that moment was fleeting as he saw the grin on JD's face. He hadn't seen the man grin for real since they'd left the airport.

"V-bear, what's that?" Turk motioned towards the basket sitting on the small table by the entrance wall.

"Candy necklaces?" JD stated as he ripped the wrapping from around the goody basket. Pulling out an envelope that had rested on top of the candies, JD eyed it suspiciously. There was no writing anywhere on it.

"Open it, JD, the curiousity's killing me." Carla stated as she glanced at the nonchalant expression that Turk wore. She could tell by the way his lips quivered that he was fighting to hide a smirk. She glanced back to see JD pulling out a picture.

"Who's this from?" JD pondered aloud as he looked at the blank back side of the picture. Carla could see Jack standing in the center of the picture holding a sign that had clearly been written in his childish penmanship.

"Is that Jack?" Carla stated as she moved forward to take the picture from JD. She read the sign in the smiling boy's hands: _kitchen_.

Before she could say anything JD was heading to the small kitchenette. Lying against the coffee pot, JD found another card. Picking it up before the others could crowd around him, JD found a picture of Jennifer holding a sign that read: _closet._

Sweeping past them before Carla could utter a word, JD swung the closet door open to find another envelope on his suitcase. "How the hell did these get around here?" JD stated as he opened the envelope and once more pulled out a picture. This one had Isabella holding sign that said: _My Daddy_. JD spun around and noticed for the first time that Turk hadn't moved from his original place against the door, while Carla had followed her friend around the small suite and now stood next to him looking at the image of her daughter, before glaring at her husband.

"Oh, you better not have kept this from me, Christopher." Turk smiled shyly as he pulled a card from his jacket pocket, offering it to his best friend while he glanced at his wife apologetically. Carla rolled her eyes, trying to not get too mad at the surgeon before she found out what was going on.

"I only did what the package told me to do, Baby." Turk stated innocently as he watched JD open the envelope and remove another picture. In this one Sam held a poster that read _bedroom_.

JD and Carla were at the bedroom door in a matter of seconds, looking around the room for another envelope, which neither could find. JD laughed as he heard Carla start to mutter in Spanish, glad that he didn't understand enough to know who was going to be killed. He paused as he looked back at the bed he'd seemingly neglected upon entry.

Sitting against the pillows was a small black box. Stepping forward, JD hesitantly picked it up, looking it over thoroughly, before opening it. Carla gasped as she saw the small box in JD's hands. Stepping quickly to his side, she was unsure who was more disappointed by the emptiness.

"Turk, this is some really weird joke." JD stated as he turned to face his friend. He stopped as his eyes focused on the figure standing in the doorway. His eyes took in the jean clad legs that lead up to a well built torso hidden beneath a black business jacket that emphasized the broad shoulders that held a very familiar head, topped with curly red hair.

"Perry?" JD whispered, afraid that he would find out that he was only dreaming and he was still standing around at the front desk waiting to check into the hotel. JD gasped as Perry knelt before him a unfamiliar expression on his face as his gaze held JD's. "Is your back-" JD was silenced as Perry took his hand in his own. He could feel something being pressed against his palm. The younger man grasped it as his furrowed brows bombarded his lover with millions of unvoiced questions.

"Oh my God!" Carla gasped as she saw the box in JD's hand. She looked back at the first black box that laid on the ground. Looking back at her husband with a wide eyed expression, Carla couldn't help the tears that started to well up. Turk smiled as he slid an arm around her waist, his other hand steadying the camera on his phone as he recorded the event.

"Perry," JD gasped as he looked at the contents of the small box. He smiled as his eyes moved from the silver band to the anxious blue eyes of his lover.

"There's a catch to the ring." Perry stated as he moved his head back, avoiding the kiss that the younger man had moved to make. JD raised an eyebrow as he stared at the serious expression that Perry wore. "That you say 'yes' to my next question." JD's cheeks hurt as his smile grew and he chuckled at the gasping sound from Carla.

"Yes." JD stated, knowing that he must sound like a girl, but not caring as he stared into the eyes of the man he loved.

"You didn't let me ask, JD." Perry grunted as he fixed his lover with a serious expression. "For all you know I just asked to be able to give you to the pod people. Who I just discovered are lead by none other than the Janitor." JD's eyes widened as he watched the serious expression wash from Perry's face to be replaced with laughter that his reaction had brought to the older man.

"Than ask me again, so I can say 'no'. Even if I like the ring." JD pouted as Perry stole a quick kiss. He pulled back so he could see JD's every facial movement as he opened his mouth to ask his question.

"Marry me." JD squealed as he threw his arms around Perry's neck, pulling the man into a deep kiss. Parting only as Perry tried to fix the younger man with a serious look. "Newbie," he started, waiting for the answer, failing as his lips refused to move from the smile they'd found.

"Yes, a million times, yes!" JD cried before he closed the gap with another kiss.

"I can't believe you knew and you didn't tell me." Carla stated as Turk nodded, his eyes focused on the signal that his phone had successfully sent the message.

"Baby, I promised Cox I wouldn't say anything." Turk ginned as he glanced at his best friend dancing around his fiancé. "Besides, I couldn't tell JD either."

"TURK!! CARLA!!" JD cried as he pulled them both into a hug. He pulled away and showed them the band he had quickly placed on his finger.

"It's platinum." Turk stated matter of factly. "I kind of helped Perry pick out something you'd like." JD grinned as he slipped his hand into Perry's.

"Thank you, Turk." Perry stated as he offered his free hand to shake his fiancé's best friend's hand. When his and JD's phones both started to sing loudly. Both men answered the phones, but quickly held them at a distance as the voices of Elliot and Jordan started to talk rapidly from them. The four friends only laughed as Perry rolled his eyes at his phone.

* * *

Well that's all folks. I kind of wrote this so I could have a basis to go off of for a second part of the story which I don't know how long it will take to write, but I've written at least three drafts in my classes the last couple of weeks so it shouldn't be too long after spring break that it comes out. Hope you guys all enjoyed and that Perry's suprise was worth it.


End file.
